A wide variety of financial institutions provide online banking options to their customers. Online banking typically allows bank customers to review transactions that have posted to their financial accounts. These include “cleared items,” such as debit transactions and check transactions that have been paid out of an account. Some of these transactions may be associated with payees not yet established as payees of the bank customer in associated online bill presentment and/or online payment functionality. Recurring payments may also be available or appropriate in association with such payees. Banks have found that greater customer use of electronic bill presentment and/or online payment functionality often increases the “stickiness” of the customer to the bank. However, bank customers may be slow to adopt significant use of online payment functionality for a variety of reasons.